fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/II/Erica Kim
~Erica Kim~ ---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, she has manifested. Erica is a Polygot and Beguiler. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Erica's ability is at 72, but she is confident she can grow her ability. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is not the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Since both her parents are already well-versed in their abilities, which are similar to Erica's in the way that they also have elements of voices and persuasion, they have helped her get a head start. They teach her tips and tricks that she finds very helpful. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Her mother is a Mesmer, and her father is a Vociferer. 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? She is good at telekinesis and levitation, fair at darkness vision and channeling, bad at blinking and regulating body temperature, and terrible at appetite suppression and breath control. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' She passes the subject and takes it as a nice break from more intense subjects, but has no real passion for it and doesn't overachieve. *'Alchemy' Erica loves alchemy and the precise quality of it. She excels at the subject. *'Elementalism' She likes the idea of elementalism, but she's no rising elementalism researcher. She passes. Just barely. *'Elvin History' Erica likes history, and does well in the class. She loves debates revolving around what if...? *'Metaphysics' She finds metaphysics interesting, and loves the debates. She is quite good at it. *'Multispeciesial Studies' Because she hopes to one day live with the ogres like Lady Cadence, she takes special interest in multi special studies and is a star student. *'Physical Education' Noooooooooo- *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Erica loves her lessons and practices diligently. She does very well and looks forward to this class the most out of all her sessions. *'The Universe' The universe fascinates Erica, but often she zones out and gets an existential crises during the class. She still gets a fair grade. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/II